Jack's Alive?
by hello-highway
Summary: The Doctor has just told Rose that Jack is alive a few 10/Rose moments but they are mainly because she is really happy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Torchwood(even though it is only mentioned like once...)**

**set after tooth and claw, just before school reunion. please R&R :)**

...

Rose was lying on her bed with a large pink hand decorated boot box sitting in front of her when the Doctor entered her room, he noticed immediately that she was crying a) because he mascara was running quite badly and b) she had a bin full of tissues beside her. He slowly walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers 'Rose what's wrong?' he asked her softly as she turned and embraced him sobbing as he gently patted her on the back.

The Doctor looked down and saw several pictures scattered over he bedspread, all with the same person in them. Jack Harkness, he was striking poses and pouting and in one he had his cheeky grin and the Doctor can only guess that he had just said a painfully awful innuendo by the look of pure disgust on his own face, he chuckled lifting the picture as Rose detached herself from him calming down as she did so, 'I love that picture' she said smiling as she fought back tears, 'Doctor, why did he have to die??'

The Doctor felt his stomach lurch, and not in the good way he usually got around Rose but in the guilty kind of way. 'Well Rose..about that...I was going to tell you...' he babbled looking down at his feet and picking some dirt off his shoe.

'Doctor, what is it? Is he alive?' she said sitting up eagerly as the Doctor looked at her straight in the eyes 'Yes, but...' he couldn't finish his sentence, partly because Rose had started to emit the most hy-pitched squeal that he had ever heard and began hitting him with her pillow.

'What possessed you not to tell me??' she said enraged 'Jack Harkness is alive and you just forgot to mention that??' giving him an extra slap with the pillow.

'You see Rose when you had absorbed the time vortex you sort of.. well brought him back to life,' The Doctor explained giving her a look as if to say _so technically i wasn't lieing when i said he had died._ Rose just raised her eyebrow and continued to hit him. 'Wait! wait let me explain myself!' he said as he took a mouthful of pillow. Rose set he pillow down slowly and said (in a very demanding tone) 'Alright then, Talk'

'OK,' the Doctor began 'And no interrupting!' he added giving her a grin which she responded with by pretending to zip up her mouth. 'Thank you, anyway so you brought him back to life and then i kissed you.' he looked at her for some sort of response, realizing he wasn't getting one he added 'Great kiss by the way, Rickey is one lucky man! well maybe not man but human well maybe not human but life form well more of a tin dog...'

'Doctor!' Rose said impatiently

'Oh yes, anyway so i regenerated and we went on our merry way...well to earth and the Sycorax and you know... but what you didn't know was that Jack was alive and we had just left him on...well the Game station.'

'Rose picked up the pillow again and continued whacking him until she had no more energy to do so, she flopped down on his legs and looked at him sleepily, 'You just left him?' she said with a certain sharpness to her tone, 'If we ever find him i am telling him it was all your fault...' she stopped slowly as she heard the Doctor mutter 'if' under his breath.

'You have found him??' she said with so many emotions packed into the sentence the Doctor was slightly scared of what she would do next, but she pillow lay forgotten as she leaned forwards and kissed him smack bang on the lips, a kiss from Rose Tyler was added to the list of things that would make him feel as his former self liked to say FANTASTIC! She broke away beaming 'Have been wanting to do that for a while now..' she said mischievously getting up quickly and dashing into the the main control room twirling and clapping, the Doctor followed her with his gaze laughing at the ridiculous dance she was performing entitled her 'happy' dance.

'Rightio then lets go get him!' she said smiling her huge brilliant smile, the Doctor looked at her and acknowledged all her beauty just then when she looked so happy but knew he would burst her bubble, 'We can't...' he said slowly, her jaw dropped and she was just able to say a single why?

The Doctor smiled sympathetically at her and said 'He is wrong Rose, he is wrong, when you brought him back to life you brought him back for good...he can't die, that is why i left him on the Game station, well more accurately that is why the TARDIS left him on the Game station, just looking at him, he is a fixed point in time and space, he is a fact and that is never meant to happen, the TARDIS wouldn't be able to be around him much, it's just instinct.' he finished with a sigh, he saw her face melt turning upset and annoyed from the previously exstatic self it just made his heart break.

'But,' he said showing signs of a smile 'We could always go visit him...' he was then overwhelmed by Rose grabbing him and for the second time that day planting one on him, her soft lips on his, he felt her happiness at the thought of a team reunion she released him and giggled at the dumbfounded look on his face as she wiped lipstick off his lips, she hadn't seen him that look since Cassandra had kissed him in New New York, he swallowed quickly and said in a squeaky whisper 'OK of to Torchwood 3 in Cardiff then!' turning round and pulling at levers, Rose grabbed the captains chair as the TARDIS jerked into the time vortex looking at him in disbelief 'Cardiff?' she said quite stunned.

...

**OK this was ment to be a one shot but i really enjoy writing it even if people don't like it, please reveiw and i hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own Doctor who or Torchwood (which is creaping it's way in hmmm)**

**please R&R i really love reveiws lol well who doesn't? it will only like like 2 seconds so :) please enjoy**

* * *

Rose landed on the floor with a thud as the Doctor hurried over to help her up, stretching out his thin but surprisingly warm hand. Rose looked at him in slight confusion as she gracefully rose up beside him 'Why the hell is he in Cardiff?' she said thoroughly puzzled.

'Don't ask me! All i did was pin point him in the time vortex...after some very late nights and some very tricky wire work...it was quite a challenge..' he said boastfully leaning his head over hoping for another kiss. Rose looked very unimpressed, 'Your a time lord, was it really that hard? All you could have done was land on a planet and ask for tall, gorgeous, American man fond of innuendo's and a friend of the dance' she said with a chuckle.

'Or we could have put you on another barrage balloon and hoped history might repeat itself..' the Doctor responded with a slight tone of jealousy...Jack wasn't that good looking was he..Rose did say gorgeous though, and the way they talked about barrage balloons confused him mainly because he wasn't there when it happened...it made him feel very left out.

'Speaking of barrage balloons,' Rose exclaimed remembering something as she dashed back down the halls of the TARDIS, all the Doctor could really do was look incredibly surprised at her sudden disappearance. He slowly began to walk around the control pannel flicking switches and smile when he heard the hmmming sound of the TARDIS as it told him they had landed, he began to carefully stroke the main column but stopped when he heard a snorting sound from behind him. He whirled around and and stared at Rose for a few seconds until he realised she had changed her top.

She stood wearing the same top she had wore when they first met Jack, the top with the Union Jack across it.

'Rose Tyler, you are an outfit repeater!!' The Doctor said in fake shock as he pointed towards her.

She snorted and said 'Well your one to talk...you have like two suits and they are practically the same!'

'Yea but i pull them off so well.' he responded with a cheeky grin and a wink in her direction. Rose turned around trying to hide the blush that had just worked it's way across her face forgeting about the back of her top.

'What in the Medusa Cascade is that?? he said with a horrified look at her back.

'Oh that,' Rose said confidently 'Jack spiced it up a bit' with a giggle. On the back of her t-shirt were the words **I HAVE HUNG FROM A BARRAGE BALLOON!** and underneath was a picture of Jack holding Rose saying 'And i caught her'

Doctor looked at it in disgust, Great, he said to himself another conversation starter that he couldn't possibly be in.

'Anyway,' he said slowly finally talking his eyes off the top 'We are here, so if you would like to step outside and well, welcome back to Cardiff!' The Doctor pulled on his trench coat and handed Rose her bomber jacket as they left the gentle hmmming sounds of the TARDIS. When they stepped outside they realised the sun was shining brightly and they could feel the rays hit them immediately but rain was pouring heavily.

'See this is why i love this place!' he said with a huge smile 'It is sunny but raining at the same time, you know no other planet does that, nowhere else has sun showers!' but as he looked around he noticed Rose had disappeared.

'Doctor!' he heard her shout and as he spun around he saw she had taken shelter under a large building. Humans, he thought are totally ok with pollution just as long as the rain doesn't ruin their hair... heaving a sigh he hurried over to her completely drenched already.

'Rose it is just a bit of rain, and did you know that rain drops aren't really tear drop shaped, they have to drop from a source to be tear shaped, i know!' he said looking at her sarcastic look of interest 'They are really just spherical.'

'Doctor!' Rose exclaimed in excitement pointing over his shoulder he turned and saw a tall, average looking man (he didn't care what Rose thought he was _average_) with a large WW2 coat over him. Raindrops dripped off him as the sun shone down making him look like he was in a spotlight, he walked right past the TARDIS and the Doctor realised he must have put the perception filter up a bit too much. He turned to point this little piece of information out to Rose but she began to hit him over and over again saying in between slaps of course..'i...can't...believe...you...didn't...tell...me...he...was...alive!' she finished with a quick whack across the jaw.

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief rubbing his face 'First of all aaawoohhhhh! and secondly awoooahhh that really hurt!'

'OK sorry i suppose,' she said as she began to calm down 'I just...he's just...errr Doctor im just shocked you didn't tell me...i thought you told me everything!'

'I knew you would want to come pick him up and well i didn't want to say NO! we can't to you after what had happened to my old body and all, you know...'

'Yea i suppose i do' she sighed and she lent up and kissed his still-very-red-jaw 'Any better?' she said with a smile.

'Much,' he said with a huge dopey grin 'i think you got me across the lips too...' he said a little too casually with a grin.

'Nice try!' she said blowing him a kiss (which he caught and put in his pocket...) while she turned around and headed swiftly in the direction that Jack had just went in, the Doctor shook his head and bounded after her to try and catch up. They turned the last corner just in time to see him walk into a tourist information office, the Doctor and Rose followed suspiciously and entered the small tourist info center with huge smiles on their faces as they expected to see Jack, instead all they found was a table of brochures and a tall Welshman in a suit.

He turned to the duo and asked politly 'May i help you?' Rose looked around hopefully for a second or two before grabbing the Doctor's arm in hers, putting on a extremely posh English accent and answering 'Well yes, see were are here on our honeymoon,'

The Doctor looked at her very confused by this point but when she winked mischievously he decided to play on.

'Wales...for a honeymoon?' the man in a suit said suspiciously eyeing the two of them cautiously.

'Well yes you see i wanted to go to Barcelona,' the Doctor began but got cut off quickly by Rose.

'But then he had to go and get his plastic surgery, frightened me half to death when he came home that night, i didn't have a clue who he was...' she gave him her legendary tongue poked through the teeth smile of hers as he smirked at the way she said it.

'And that brought up some questions you know but it was worse partly because i was also her GP so she kept on rambling 'your not my Doctor' mainly because we hadn't settled what we were to each other yet you know...she was uncomfortable calling me her boyfriend so she usually calls me Doctor...weird i know but some people are just cooky!' giving the man a look as if he knew what he meant.

'So then, after all the problems, he said about a friend in Wales that we hadn't seen in a while...' Rose said quickly as she winked at the security camera. The polite man in a suit was too preoccupied by the Doctor to realise, the doctor was now saying 'See she was just out of the nut house when she first met him,' throwing her a sympathetic look 'Thought he was gorgeous or something...so she jumped at the chance to see him again, i think in fact her exact words were ''Well that's as good a honeymoon as any'' ' the Doctor took a deep breath and began looking around the place eagerly as Rose took her turn 'And as soon as we got here, well about 3 minutes ago was it dear?' she asked the Doctor as he was knocking on the near by wall.

'Yes, honey' as he said that he glanced at the desk for a few seconds and whispered 'got it' to her.

Rose then decided to finish up the story by saying 'So we just got here and we saw him, i know that's what i call luck! So we followed him into this building and we are going to see our dear Captain Jack Harkness soon!' and with that the Doctor pressed the big red button on the other side of the desk and they walked, arms linked through the newly opened wall down into the Torchwood base, leaving a very startled and slightly confused man standing at the desk, mouth hanging open.

...

**AN: Please Review!! Constructive Criticism will be noted and thanked lol i really hope you enjoyed. sorry if you thought it was a bit weird i am weird so... please review lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Torchwood (though it is officially part of the Story :P)**

**OK so I have found a flaw, Ianto is in it and Ianto isn't in Torchwood until after Canary Wharf, but Rose is still here so Canary Wharf hasn't happened so sorry, please enjoy! :**)

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stumbled, spluttering with laughter down the corridor to the Torchwood base still not knowing where they were going.

'Oh give over!' Rose shouted back to the polite guy in a suit who had started shouting 'come back' and 'don't go down there!'

They walked, full of smiles arm in arm into the main base and looked around curiously. What is this place? Rose thought as she saw a hand bubbling in a jar. Their gaze finally met a small group of people all gathered around a computer, obviously watching their grand performance. Everyone stared at their new guests' suspiciously but one person stood up, with a bright smile on his face.

'Rose?' he said running towards her and embracing Rose in a tight hug.

'Yea, it's us, oh Jack I have missed you so much and then we saw you and well I knew your little pretty boy in a suit wouldn't let us in,' at that a tall brown haired doctor (he wore a medical coat) chuckled 'pretty boy in a suit' he muttered under his breath. Rose gave him a confused look before continuing 'So I thought we might have some fun' she said with a giggle.

'Yea I see that, liked the wink by the way' he said giving her a flirtatious wink in return.

He then turned to the Doctor 'Regeneration I take it? Well you're looking good might I say…a little bit foxy...' he said to his old friend and pulled him into a kiss, the Doctor started to flail his arms in alarm. Just as Jack kissed the Doctor, the tall polite man in the suit came in looking very flustered, he saw Jack kissing the strange man and gave a very loud and very fake cough. Jack immediately pulled away never taking his eyes off the Doctor like he expected him to disappear.

He smiled for a second then punched him around the face.

The doctor rubbed his face where he had been hit and said 'What is with people and hitting me on the jaw? Is there a target there?? And what in the Shadow Proclamation was that kiss for?' hastily rubbing his lips 'I am going to have to disinfect my mouth!'

'Well I did say...when I see the Doctor again, first I will kiss him then I will kill him...but kill is a bit strong, disinfect really? Was it that bad? Anyway, YOU LEFT ME! Why did you leave me...I thought u thought I was a friend,' he finished quietly but roared back up again as he turned to Rose 'But you? You left me, I thought you were my friend..' then he noticed her t-shirt 'Oh, Your wearing it!' he said unable to camouflage his pure happiness 'Wait 1 second honey...turn around...' Rose laughed and turned her back towards him revealing the 'spiced' up part 'Ah dear, look how happy I was then...'

'Now Jack you can't blame me for this...He told me you were dead,' jabbing her thumb towards the Doctor and throwing him a glare.

'Well I know about your little immortal problem... well it is all Rose's fault' Rose pouted at that responding by saying 'Would you have rather me let him die? So I misjudged it just a smidge' holding her finger and thumb a few mm apart to show the example.

'Anyway, so I ran, ran from you and the mess I had made and left you because you are wrong Jack Harkness, its hard to explain...'

'Yea something about a fixed fact in time and space...' Rose said rolling her eyes, she then became very aware of the crowd of people around her, staring with looks plastered with confusion 'So Jack, who are your friends? O wait...' she said dashing over to a woman about medium height with green eyes and dark brown hair 'Gwyneth?? Gwyneth o my word it's you,' turning to the Doctor she said 'Look it's Gwyneth from 1869! How is this possible?'

The Doctor chuckled and said 'Well she must be a relative...' he said with a slight duhhh tone to his voice.

'Oh right ok then she said slightly disappointed as she walked back to her old position.

'OK introductions,' Jack said to try and pick up the mood a bit and started by grabbing the tallish, dark brown haired woman who said 'hello' in a thick Welsh accent 'This is Gwen Cooper, Gwen not Gwyneth, a newbie to the team, used to be in the police...well some of the best start rough but she is in good hands now...' he said as Gwen shimmied off to the side looking rather insulted.

He then pulled over a small Japanese woman who stood grinning away as the Doctor started to click and point at her a huge smile appearing on his face 'Ah Doctor Sato! Seen any alien pigs running around?? He he good times' he said finally realising where he saw her from.

Jack looked confused as Toshiko explained 'When you sent me undercover to see the alien that landed in the Thames...' Jack nodded still slightly confused 'You were there?' he asked the Doctor who responded with a huge grin and very enthusiastic nod.

The tall Doctor (still in his medical coat) stepped forward looking quite bored 'This is my medic, Owen Harper...well that's him' Jack said pushing him aside, ignoring the glare he was being given by him.

'And finally...' Jack said and the Doctor could tell he obviously liked this person ' This..' grabbing the tall polite man in the suit and dragging him over to the Doctor and Rose 'is Ianto Jones, he makes coffee, cleans up, does paper work...plus he looks excellent in a suit.' giving him a tap on the bottom.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up, and Rose let out a giggle as Ianto turned to him and stated 'Sir...harassment??' but Jack brushed it aside with a charming smile before turning to his team and saying 'Team this is Rose Tyler the gorgeous blonde I found hanging from a barrage balloon and swept her off her feet with a little Glenn Miller and have saved the world on several occasions with plus, she is brilliant!' he threw her a dazzling smile before turning to the Doctor 'And this,' he said putting his hands on the Doctor's shoulders 'is the Doctor, the greatest man I know, (oldest too) he was a little different bigger nose and ears and well, looked pretty daft, but her he is now, all new and well as I said kind of foxy, and he is brilliant!'

Jack stood back as his team got a good look at the Doctor and Rose, noticing that Owen was shuffling closer to Rose than the others...hmm have to talk to him later, boy it was good to have these two back again.

The Doctor grinned happily as he noticed the pterodactyl flying around 'Oh you have a pterodactyl! Tricky pets to keep, mainly because they always take a liking to swans...not a good hybrid let me tell you that, but it is good that you keep it inside,' he paused as he took out a chocolate covered banana 'We just came from the sweet emporium of Yarnois 6, see you might have notice they like chocolate, but they love chocolate covered bananas too!' he said with a bright grin 'Banana's are good, they are a..'

'Good source of potassium, yea yea' Jack interrupted with a chuckle. Ianto should be taking notes... wait where did he go? Did he just vanish? Oh wait here he comes with some sort of file...well at least he will be able to take notes.

'Here we go,' Ianto said loudly and in an irritated tone 'The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the number 1 enemies both Queen Victoria and Torchwood!'

Everyone went silent and watched the Doctor's face change from pure joy to disgust as he said 'You work for Torchwood?'

* * *

**AN: so I don't really like this chapter, I've had a real writing block maybe just the thought of school tomorrow? Anyway updates mightn't be as frequent but i hope you enjoyed i love the reviews they are magic! but still REVIEW! i love them!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I know that the whole been-super-busy-so -I haven't-updated-in-like-a-year excuse is pure crap but I seriously have been so busy it is crazy then you forget things and one day I stumbled upon my drafts in my documents - a place I rarely go because I hate the things I have written in the past and I go hey I should update so here you are I'm updating!**

**By the way I am sorry about the mix-up with the whole doctor knowing about Torchwood thing. In chapter one he says he knows Jack works for Torchwood but in chapter three he is disgusted – sorry and I will just be continuing on as if he didn't know ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood if I did David Tennant would never regenerate!**

Everyone was silent and the tension in the room was heavy as everyone eyed each other. Ianto keeping up the irritated and jealous front, Gwen generally looking confused, Owen was rocking back and forwards on his heels obviously feeling awkward and very clearly didn't want to be there whereas Tosh's eyes wear darting from Jack to the Doctor to Rose and so on. Rose stared at Jack obviously stunned and he did little to respond to her stare but shrug his shoulders in innocence.

'Jack, you can't be serious!' The Doctor exclaimed angrily, his brow was furrowed down. 'Honestly though, Torchwood? Known killers... what's next have you upgraded your squareness gun for a proper bullet shooting, cold killing, metal murderer?' The Doctor eyed Jack reproachfully.

'Look,' Jack quickly stated holding his hands up 'There are dangerous aliens out there and if I have to protect my team, I bloody well will.' He said the last part with certain indignation.

Rose just stared at the two of them for a second, noticing both had the vital signs of anger she tried to break the ice. 'Hmm.... Ianto was it? Couldn't pop on the kettle could you? Could do with some tea.'

The Doctor turned towards her his face portraying anger dissolved into... confusion? 'Since when did you turn into your mother?' He said bluntly.

'What?' Rose said bemused. 'Where did that come from?'

The Doctor sighed and continued to explain 'That is exactly the sort of thing your mother would come out with. Haven't seen her in ages... when was it? Just after the Crazy Fruit People? When you popped home to get your i-pod? Best just stay away a little longer after the whole lamp breaking incident you know, but yes that is exactly something your mother would say but then she never got the whole tea thing when I really needed it, got there eventually I suppose and that's all that matters still everyone knows tea is good for sick people or at least some hot Ribena!' He finished that with a look that just screamed _Duh come on idiot!_

Rose stifled a giggle as she said 'Sure, whateva' and broke out that huge smile. The Doctor couldn't resist and all around smiles came out. Jack laughed, loud and booming as always and Ianto sighed realising the topic would not be continued right now.

'Fine, tea and coffee? Anyone but Rose?' Hands shot up everywhere as Jack began leading them into the meeting room.

'Doctor, Rose, Welcome to Torchwood three.' He said, arms rose with a huge smile. The Doctor's grin wavered a bit. 'I guess there is quite a bit of explaining to do but can you really blame me for joining? What was I supposed to do when you LEFT me?'

By this stage everyone was seated, Jack at the top of the table, like always and the Doctor sat directly opposite him at the end.

'O.K do you want the full, and very detailed story' he added with a wag of his eyebrows 'Or the PG abridged version?'

Rose's mouth was open, ready for her to say something when the Doctor interrupted quickly by saying 'Abridged, PG in fact make it a U...'

'O.K your loss' Jack said with a wink at Rose who laughed, stopping abruptly with a silencing look from the Doctor 'Well, I was on the Game station and I heard the familiar whooshing noise the TARDIS makes when it is coming or going so I ran into the main control room just in time to see you guys disappearing! Thanks by the way....'

'Oh let it go!' The Doctor muttered impatiently.

'Anyway, I didn't really know what to do so I did some technical magic and managed to get some juice back into my vortex manipulator but instead of the twenty-first century I get stuck in 1869, not a great or eventful year, Sainsbury's was founded though which isn't too bad, and I get the honour of meeting the Torchwood team, bound to their '_Queen and Country'_ not the nicest bunch, very forward. I needed money so I took up an assignment tracked down a blowfish, pretty easy they just crave attention plus they dress louder than a nuclear explosion! Torchwood dealt with him in the way they did... death, but I changed them, we only kill those who are a threat to humanity now, we help those who need help or we try as hard as we can to. I know you are judging me on what you saw a Christmas from Torchwood but that's London or Torchwood 1 not us we are different!'

The Doctor scrutinized him for a moment before sighing a muttering a _well o.k. then_, Jack grinned and Rose let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

'Did Ianto say we were the number one enemies of Queen Victoria?' Rose asked incredulously after a few moments.

Ianto answered that one as he entered the room wheeling a tea trolley 'Yes, Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate are number 1 enemy of Queen Victoria and Torchwood, the Organization which was founded after the Torchwood Estate Incident.'

The team just stared at him with blank looks. 'What?' he muttered 'I have a good memory.'

'So when was this then?' Jack asked his voice full of intrigue 'This obviously _legendary_ incident.' Glancing between the Doctor and Rose's knowing looks towards each other. He just sighed knowing he wasn't getting any sort of explanation anytime soon.

'Not that important' the Doctor mumbled 'We went to see a man about a wolf, that's all' with a small grin. Rose had taken that precise moment to take a sip of her tea and very quickly choked on it at the inside joke.

'So now that introductions are done and we are all caught up, what exactly are you doing here or is it merely a social visit?' Jack asked the Doctor happily, watching Ianto bend over to pick up some papers that had fallen off the table onto the floor. Ianto swiftly straightened up, almost like he could feel his boss's eyes visually molest him. He coughed loudly before quickly exiting the room tea trolley and all.

Rose couldn't contain her laughter as it rippled around the room, it was contagious as Tosh, Owen and Gwen soon realised when they were in fits of giggles themselves.

'Well, to answer your previous question, Rose was feeling nostalgic and when I told her you were alive she was ready to murder just to see you again, and since it would be preferable for her to murder you because of the whole immortal thing I decided to let her have her way.'

'She kissed you didn't she?' Jack asked with a cheeky grin in their general direction. Rose stiffened and her blush was very visible as it rose up her face. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times, being well.... uncharacteristically speechless.

Something has happened, Jack thought to himself, I was simply reaching and hoping for a false _what? Why would she do that?_ Look but, hmmm I wonder....

'Anywho,' The Doctor started whilst looking around 'Quite a nice place you got here Jack I like the sewery and drippy aspect, but it's not quite as good as Superman's Fortress or The Bat cave. The water feature does give it a bit more class and would I be correct in saying that.....' The Doctor suddenly zoned out while staring through the large glass wall that lead to what looks like Jacks Office. His face screwed up and he whipped out his 'prescription' glasses to see clearer before bellowing 'THEIF! You scoundrel! Low-life criminal! Why I feel betrayed! Used even' He jumped to his feet and stormed through the door into the room next. He stood directly behind the large mahogany desk and very exaggeratedly pointed to a sort of coral pot plant residing on said desk.

'This is part of the TARDIS!' he yelled before glaring at Jack.

**Well there we go, I updated! Yeah! I am fond of the Doctors mood swings aren't I? I kind of make him bipolar hmm maybe I should fix that.**

**Please review even to tell me its crap because that's better than nothing. So even if you want to say: You awful person! Be smudging the wonderful characters of Doctor Who and Torchwood like that, How dare you, you demon from the fiery pit of hell! 666. You so can, in fact I encourage it lol: P**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to update sooner than a year later.... hmm I really really hope so: P**


End file.
